


Onsen

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Lemon, M/M, Public Sex, Yaoi, lack of preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: After a "who can beat up the most marines" contest, Sanji is the loser and has to do what Zoro says. In a public bath. ZoroxSanji.





	Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> Onsen
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, yaoi, exhibitionism, smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece =/= Mine. How's that?
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Slipping into the Onsen changing room, Sanji ignored the hungry gaze he could feel on his back. Closing his eyes as he slipped out of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, he was certain he knew who the gaze belonged to, his eyes briefly meeting with the swordsman’s before he walked into the baths.

He glanced around for a moment before spying a secluded place in the strangely realistic jungle baths, crawling into the hot water with a sigh. Their last battle had been an intense one, and there was nothing the cook wanted more than to soak his legs in the deliciously hot water and let his worries float away. But whether or not Zoro was going to allow that, he didn’t know.

After their last brush with the marines, they had made a deal. The one who knocked out the most marines was going to be the victor, and the one who failed would have to do anything the victor said for one day.

And this time, Sanji had lost. Barely. One guy made the entire difference, and it was frustrating. If only Luffy had been a bit more considerate and let Sanji have one or two more… In any case, it was far too late to worry about something like that now, as the mosshead looked as if he had already decided. The gaze he had felt on him a little earlier returned as he felt the water rippling out into his direction, lifting his head up to see Zoro staring at him with a huge smirk.

Neither of them spoke as the idiot got closer, reaching his hand out from the warm water to trail fingertips down the side of Sanji’s right cheek. Closing his eyes, Sanji leaned into the touch obediently, unsurprised when he was suddenly turned around, his chest being pressed into the rough gravel of the floor surrounding the spring. But he didn’t complain, even when Zoro’s hand pushed down on his head to hold him there, the swordsman’s hard cock rubbing against him in the water.

He wanted to beg for it, but kept quiet, rewarded for his silence when he felt Zoro start to push in, forcing him over the edge of the water firmly. Gripping at the side hard enough to hurt, Sanji almost screamed when Zoro pushed in fully, smirking against his ear.

“Feel good, shit-cook?” The swordsman’s voice was thick and full of lust as he shifted his hips as deep as he could, biting at the blond’s neck lightly. “’Cause I fuckin’ do.” The hand in his hair held him still whilst Zoro slowly began to move his hips, half-tugging him back into each move. After a few experimental thrusts, the swordsman was getting more into it, using his hair like a leash as he yanked him back by it, Sanji trying not to cry out too much. But it felt so damn good to be abused like this, and with every slam of the tan hips against his own, the blond swore he was going to cum.

Too soon for the blond’s liking, Zoro’s hips began to speed up, the grunts of pleasure the other man was making getting louder and louder as the swordsman lost his control. Yet he didn’t forget about Sanji at all; a hand moving around the cook’s thigh to start stroking and pulling at his cock maddeningly. It only took a few rough strokes before Sanji shuddered in orgasm, wailing out softly before attempting to press his forehead into the rocks again. However, Zoro wasn’t having it, tugging on the blond strands until the cook’s back arched almost painfully, thrusting hard a few more times before he came hard, slumping against the blond’s back.

They didn’t have time to calm down from their state as a security guard came running towards them, Zoro scooping Sanji into his arms as he ran away. Grabbing their stuff in a hurry, the swordsman started to laugh loudly as they ran out onto the street, giving a few people an eyeful before the green-haired idiot managed to hide them in the foliage outside. Rolling his eyes, Sanji snatched his clothes back, getting dressed hurriedly before the other members of the crew would find them like this.

Next time, he was going to do something even _worse_ to him for this.


End file.
